In general, semiconductor manufacturing apparatuses and FPD manufacturing apparatuses have been used to manufacture semiconductor devices and FPDs by processing a workpiece such as semiconductor wafer and glass substrate. Those manufacturing apparatuses may use a flow path member in which flow paths are formed so as to allow a fluid to flow therethrough.
For example, when heat is generated during processing of the workpiece in semiconductor manufacturing apparatuses that perform back grinding process, the workpiece is heat-expanded and processing accuracy of the workpiece tends to be decreased. The decrease in processing accuracy of the workpiece may cause damage to the workpiece.
In order to address that problem, cooling of a workpiece by using a flow path member in which flow paths are formed so as to allow a cooling fluid to flow therethrough is proposed, for example, as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-108020.
In these years, as the semiconductor devices and FPDs become thinner and their wirings become finer, high processing accuracy is required for the workpiece and there is a need of improving a cooling efficiency of the workpiece by the flow path member.